Electrical boxes are commonly installed on the exterior walls of buildings to provide outdoor electrical service. Mounting a conventional electrical box is typically an easy task in exterior walls that are constructed of wood siding, vinyl siding, stucco, or or similar types of wall coverings. With these types of wall coverings, wall studs are typically exposed or easily accessible and offer a convenient support to which a conventional outlet box can be secured with mounting fasteners such as nails or screws.
It is more difficult to install a conventional electrical box on a wall that is constructed of brick or stone. Although the discussion henceforth will be discussed with regard to brick walls, it should be understood that the electrical box of the present invention is applicable to both brick and stone walls.
The standard method of installing electrical service to a brick wall is to mortar in a conventional plastic or conventional metal box with the wiring installed. Typically the gap between the circumference of the box and the stone/brick is filled with mortar. The cement around the periphery is typically visible from the front of the conventional box, and this typically detracts from the attractiveness of the installed box. Additionally, as a result of using only cement to secure the box, it is difficult to level the box with respect to the outer surface of the brick wall.
The conventional electrical box is typically mounted with the rear surface of the box flush with the wall substrate. There is no arrangement on the conventional box to adjust the distance the box extends outward from the brick surface. The utility of the electrical box, including the accessibility to the electrical fixtures installed thereto, is enhanced if it is set at the desired offset distance with respect to the wall.
A further problem arises as the result of the smooth outer sidewalls of the conventional electrical box as there is no structure on the outer surface of the sidewalls for holding the electrical box fast within the mortar.
What is needed therefore is an electrical box for exterior brick or stone walls that may be securely anchored to the wall with fasteners, is easily leveled with respect to the wall, is capable of being mounted flush with the wall or at some predetermined offset with respect to the wall, and that provides an aesthetically pleasing installation.